a thousand miles
by purpleface14
Summary: they say that long distance relationships never work out but ours did…I’m walking down the busy street and pass a stores window and the t.v says your back from war…I will travel 1000 miles to see you. couple shika and tema


**A thousand miles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Authors corner: I did say look out for my one shot. This is dedicated to ****Tesumi-chan101 who requested it. It's set in modern time.**

**Summary: they say that long distance relationships never work out but ours did…I'm walking down the busy street and pass a stores window and the t.v says your back from war…I will travel 1000 miles to see you.**

**Couple: Shikamaru and Temari.**

**-oooo-**

Temari pulled her beige coat closer to her body. She sighed 'It's times like these that I miss him most.' She thought looking at her man shopping bags in her hands.

"Ho-ho-ho!" said a man in a Santa costume as he rang the bell. "Make some child Christmas a good one, tell Santa what you want for Christmas and make a donation."

She sighed as she walked passed the 'Santa'.

"Miss you seemed troubled…" the man said.

"I'm okay…"

"No, come on sit on my lap and tell Santa what you want."

"I'm afraid you can't help me Santa…" she said taking a seat on his knee. "What I want for Christmas can't be bought and impossible to come back now…he's in the war."

"Good things come to those who wait." Santa said.

She sighed. "I know…it's just I'm really worried about him, we were already in a long distance relationship and this isn't helping." She realized that she was running on and stopped her self. "Thanks for listening…" she said putting in money into the bin.

"Don't look so down Temari…anything can happen on the Christmas holiday."

She stopped walking. "How did yo-" she turned around to see the man was gone.

_Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound._

'I should be getting home.' She thought rubbing her gloved hands together. "Excuse me." She said walking through the people. 'I can't believe it's almost been six months since I've seen him in person. And the last thing he said to me was I don't know when we'll be coming back.

"They're coming back." She heard some one said.

"Hey watch it!" she said as some one nearly pushed her down. 'Why's every one crowding around that window.'

_Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd._

'Breaking news this Christmas eve, we've just heard straight from the government…'

'it's couldn't be…' Temari thought looking at a small T.V. set.

'It seems that the war…..'

"Excuse me…" she said making her way through the crowd. "Pardon me." She said until she was to the front of the shop window looking at the wide screen T.V.

'The soldiers are coming back tomorrow.'

Mumbling was heard through the crowd. Temari could only stare at the screen was her ears deceiving her.

_And I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder...  
_**-oooooo-**

A man patted Shikamaru on the back. "You're not going to call her, the phones free."

Shikamaru ran his hand through his hair. "I want to surprise her. As soon as we hit the airport I'm going on a flight straight to her house and then I'll catch a taxi to her house and show up on her door step with flowers and I'm proposing to her."

"Really."

"Yeah we've been through a lot and she's the one I want to be with."

_If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight._

**-ooooo-**

"You're doing What!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"I have to go now…" Temari said packing her bag. "Didn't you see the news, Shikamaru's coming back."

"W-what?"

"Sorry I can't talk right now." She said zipping the bag. "I have a flight to catch."

_It's always times like these  
When I think of you,  
And wonder if you ever think of me. _

She looked down at the locket that Shikamaru bought her valentines. It had her favorite picture of them together.

"That your boyfriend?" An elderly man asked.

Temari looked down at the locket and nodded. "Yes he's coming home from the war."

"Seems like you really love him.

"I do." She said with a chuckle. "It's funny just earlier tonight I told Santa I wanted to see him and then this is happening.'She brought the locket close to her heart and looked out the plane window. 'I'll be there soon.' She thought as the plane flew through the clouds.

**-oooooo-**

Shikamaru looked at the picture of him and Temari... he couldn't wait to see her again they had been in a long distance relationship and with the war their relationship had become even a longer distance.

_'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong.  
Livin' in your precious memory._

'Cause I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder...

"Please fasten you seat belt we'll be landing soon." The flight attendant said.

Temari's heart started to beat fast, butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She couldn't believe she was going to see Shikamaru again.

_If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight._

"Daddy!" a little girl said running up to a soldier.

"Aiki…Kiddo you've gotten so big." The man said giving his daughter a hug. He looked at Shikamaru. "Hey."

"Yeah…" Shikamaru said.

"Good luck."

"Thanks Choji."

"Now where's your mom."

Shikamaru smiled and looked around where most soldiers were now re-united with their family. 'Okay next stop Temari'

_  
I, I, don't wanna let you know  
I, I, drown in your memory.  
I, I, don't wanna let this go.  
I, I, don't._

As soon as she got her bag from the plane, She was off looking for where the soldiers were. She knew they wasn't be inside but where- 'duh' she thought and went looking for a big crowd with banners.

_  
Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound. _

_  
_Her steps quicken once she saw a crowd. She didn't care if the people she was passing though she that she was crazy all she wanted was to see him.

_  
Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd._

_  
_Shikamaru could only stare at the crowd. That was until something caught his eye a certain hair style. 'Temari?' he thought. The person started to walk away but he followed from the other side of the crowd.

_And I still need you,  
And I still miss you,  
And now I wonder... _

It was Temari. "Temari!" he called out.

Temari tried to look through the crowd. "S-Shikamaru?"

"Temari!" Shikamaru said pushing his way through the crowd.

"Shika…" she said maneuvering through the crowd.

The people step aside. Letting the two meet. Temari was in shock and her eyes started to water. She let her bag fall from her hand and the two stared.

_If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
Would pass.. us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you... _

She ran into his arms at full speed and he hugged her. "W-what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to see you."

He cupped her face. "You flew all the way here…I-I was coming to see you."

"I couldn't wait."

"I've missed you." He said and with that said he captured her lips in a hot fiery kiss.

_oh oh_

"I got something for you…" he said breaking the kiss. He took her hand. "I know we've been through a lot with our long distance relationship and all but since the war is settling down now I just want to say I love you Temari and I want to marry you." He said taking the ring out of his pocket and sliding it on her finger. "I bought it a while back but then I got shipped off and I couldn't give it to you."

"I love you." Temari said before giving him a kiss.

_If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you. _

'Ding'

She broke the kiss.

'Ding'

"Do you hear that?" she asked looking around.

'Ding'

"Hear what?" Shikamaru asked.

'Ding'

"The bells…"

'Ding'

He rested his forehead on hers. "You feeling okay?"

'Ding'

"I hear bell-Santa?" She whispered…behind Shikamaru was a man dressed in a Santa suit.

'Ding'

"You're seeing Santa now?" he asked.

'Ding'

"I think we should stop at a hotel and let you rest."

'Ding'

She rubbed her eyes and 'Santa' was no longer there.

'Ding'

'The old man…it couldn't be.' she thought. "I'm fine."

'Ding'

"You sure?"

'Ding'

She smiled to her self. "Yeah I think I just got the best present ever."

"And that would be?"

"you." She said giving him a kiss. "Merry Christmas." She said looking at the giant clock in the airport that read 'twelve o'clock'.

Shikamaru smirked. "Merry Christmas." He said before spinning her in his arms and giving her a passionate kiss.

_If I could just hold you...  
Tonight._

**-ooooooooooooo-**

**Author corner: once again this was a request! And I would just like to say thanks for requesting that couple cause I always wanted to do a one shot for them and yeah lol. Sorry this came out so late I was really busy but I hoped you liked it because I enjoyed writing it.**

**Review please**

**-purpleface14**


End file.
